Life at Smasher's Mansion
by Squirt Sapphire
Summary: What will Link do to prove a point to Roy?..pretty funny..How will the battles go? Will Link ever get his wish?What is life at the Mansion REALLY like? New Chapter up!
1. Welcoming day!

I was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee on my new Gamecube that I got 3 days before Christmas(My sister has a Gamecube, I HAVE played it before, I'm not a total new person to the game or anything...Its one of my favorites, lol...) Anyways...I was playing(I was Zelda...against computer Link...and I was winning. By a lot. :) )...and I thought, Why not write a story about that...About anything in the game... So. I am. Lucky you...Okay. just so you know. I'm not too familiar w/ Marth or Roy, I haven't played them as characters in forever, and I don't really know their history or anything about them, other than they are Fire Emblem characters, I believe?... heh heh. Umm...It will probably be focused mostly on Link and Zelda, because those are the characters I know (and like) the best. ...(Oh. and by the way. I hate Ness...sorry to anyone who likes him, no offense...I don't like him, so be prepared to see him get beaten a LOT! HA)Anyways. Long enough. Just random happenings on behind the scenes (and on the scenes) of Super Smash Bros. Melee... so..

Umm.. yeah I know, weird name... But I couldn't come up with anything else, and I was in a hurry to put this up for y'all!... well.. just read it. :)

Oh. Slight cussing eventually... lol

I DONT OWN THIS GAME!

Squirt Sapphire

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Life at Smasher's Mansion**

It was the first day. The members of Super Smash Bros. Melee Team had just been chosen. 25 members total. Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Young Link, Adult Link, Zelda, Samus, Kirby, Ice Climber twins, Ness, Fox, Falco, Mr. Game & Watch, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Roy, and Marth.

A few of them already knew each other, and immediately went to their own groups; Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi...Ganondorf, Zelda, Link, Young Link...Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo...Fox and Falco...Roy and Marth...The rest, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Samus, Kirby, Ice Climbers, Ness, and Mr. Game & Watch, all formed their own group together, not fitting in anywhere else.

Here at the Smashers' Mansion, everyone knew a lot about their own groups, but little about others...Such as the group from Hyrule. Everyone had HEARD of Link, Zelda, Young Link, Ganondorf, and Sheik. Not many actually _knew_ that Sheik and Zelda were the same person, however.

Today was the day of rest, the day before their jobs began. They had the whole day to relax and do whatever they wanted. For a while, they sat in the Commons room. The groups started mixing, and they started introducing each other.

"Hey Samus! How have you been?" A guy in a green tunic shouted at the female in red armor as he ran up to her. A girl about the same age as him ran behind him, holding up her pink dress. She smiled at Samus as Link explained.

"I met Samus last year, at the first Super Smash Brothers... I also met Mario, Fox, Pikachu, Yoshi, Kirby, DK, Luigi, Cap'n Falcon, Jigglypuff, and...Ness" He rolled his eyes as he said the last name, "Remember, I told you all about it?" The girl nodded and looked back to Samus, who introduced herself.

"Hey Link, I've been pretty good. You? Oh, hello. Yes, I am Samus. You are...?" Samus asked to the young blonde in a pink dress.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Nice to meet you, Samus. Nice to see another girl fighter, too! This is a grand place, don't you think?" replied Zelda, as she looked around the huge, bright room full of people and talking. Link look unbelievably at Zelda..._How did she know Samus was a girl? It took me a good slap in the face to figure it out! _Samus just smiled...or _seemed_ to smile. Suddenly, another girl came over to the little group. Link eyed her with cautiousness. She seemed to look familiar..._How?_

"Yes, I suppose. Ah, Hello Peach. Have you met Zelda?" Zelda shook hands with the rather hyper Peach. Link eyes grew a tiny bit wider as he realized that Peach was Mario's girlfriend...And he had told Mario about Zelda...And he had probably told Peach...And Peach was bound to tell Zelda... His thoughts ended as Peach talked.

"So. You must be that Link that I've heard about. And Zelda, I believe I've heard about you too." Peach looked at Link, and he slightly blushed and rubbed that back of his neck. He had a big smile when he heard a familiar Italian-accented voice calling his name, and he turned and ran for that group. Peach, Zelda, and Samus all watched him run, and shook their heads and laughed.

"... Yes, So. What are your types of fighting skills? You will see mine on the battlefield, so no need to explain them here and now." Samus stated with a grin.

"Hello Peach. I ...I uh...well. To make a long story short, I can do magic spells." Zelda smiled. Her and Link had decided not to tell anyone that she was Sheik. They all wanted to see the surprise on everyone's faces when they found out.

"I just do simple moves, yuh know. I pull turnips from the ground, and float on my dress, and catch myself in the air with my umbrella, Uh huh." Peach explained with a smile and the continual nodding of her head. _A little hyper, huh? _Zelda imitated Peach's voice in her mind.

They went on to talk about girl stuff and such, and many other groups around the room also continued to talk.

"Hello, I'm Link. What's up?" Link said as he walked up to two boys, one with red hair and the other with blue. They looked at him, but had to do a double take when they saw Young Link standing next to the man that had just spoke.

"Uh... Right. I'm Marth. This is Roy. I...I've heard of you...you are the...the..." Marth managed to stutter, still a little confused about the two Links.

"The Hero of Time. Yeah. That's me. Oh sorry to scare you. This is Young Link...Comes with the whole Hero of _Time_ thing. Long story" Link explained with a sigh as he introduced the younger version of himself into the group.

"Hi...Young Link...So...A younger version and an older version...interesting..." Roy thought aloud, scratching his red, messy hair in confusion and wonder.

"Like I said. Long story. If you want to hear about it, ask Zelda. She seems to enjoy retelling it. But for me it's just tiring. So what type of fighting are you guys into?" Link questioned.

"Sword." replied Roy.

"Yup. Same here. Swords." said Marth with a nod.

"Wow. Really? Y'Link, I think we found the right group! I do sword fighting too! So does Y'Link. But I do other things too. Bow and arrow. Boomerang. Bombs. Hookshot. Back at home, in Hyrule, I had a _lot_ of weapons. I was even granted magic, and I could warp places and stuff. It was pretty cool. This is the Master Sword, by the way. The one that was supposed to send Ganondorf - the big guy in black over there, with red hair - It was supposed to send him to the Sacred Realm. Instead, it apparently signed a contract or something that led us all here, I guess. I signed up for the first Smash Brothers...but this one was a total surprise for all of us! _Long story._" Link ended with a big sigh.

"Ma...Magic?" laughed Roy.

"You...learned...Magic? I thought magic was for girls." snickered Marth. Link rolled his eyes. He stood and stared at the ground with his eyes closed, trying to think. Then he looked up and slightly grinned.

"Ah. Just watch this." He turned and walked over to the group Zelda was still in. After whispering something in her ear, she handed him some things, unable to be seen by anyone else. As he walked back to his group, Samus, Peach, and mostly Zelda continued to watch Link. Link walked around his group, and was facing Zelda from across the room, so they could look each other in the eye. Y'Link watched Link and smiled. Marth and Roy just stood, waiting for something to happen. Link turned suddenly towards the door, and motioned for his new friends to follow him.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" Link said with a grin on his face. Y'Link was right beside Adult Link, and Marth and Roy followed not far behind, curious as to what Link was going to do. They began to walk down the hallway to the outside door. After the door to the room shut, Zelda led her new group of girls, and quickly followed Link. She knew what he was up to. She couldn't help but laugh, knowing that Roy and Marth would definitely listen Link after that. They all finally got outside, into the yard, and Link walked about 10 feet out onto the grass. He turned back to the group that was standing in front of the doors. He noticed Zelda was off to the side, but in front of the rest of them. He again grinned, and lifted something to his lips. As he began to play, the instrument began to lightly glow. The song stopped, and nothing seemed to happen for a moment. They all just stood, waiting.

"See. I knew nothing was gonna-" Roy started to say. Then they could hear a distinct beat coming from a distance. After another minute, the beats were louder. Everyone was watching the tall gates around the Mansion yard, waiting for something to happen. Just when they thought the beats could get no louder, they stopped...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOO. slight cliffhanger? OF COURSE, how could I forget :) ...Okay, so the first day at Smasher's Mansion.. What will Link do to prove to Roy and Marth, and the rest of the group? What's the mysterious beats? What will happen to Ness?(yeah i didn't mention him yet.. ohwell) Good questions! To be answered in the next chapter :)

Okay, I had this done like, last week, but I had exams all this week and no time to put it up... Also originally this chapter was ALOT longer...like 12 pages, but I cut it down so I could make cliffhangers :) im so nice, aren't I? Well, here ya go, I'll go put the next chapter up too :D

Squirt Sapphire


	2. Magic and warriors

So here is chapter 2! You will get the answer to the beating sound...and uh... I don't know what else.. but its pretty entertaining, anyway! I'll go ahead and let you read now! Enjoy!

Oh, slight cussing in this chapter...Not real bad though.

Squirt Sapphire

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Life at Smasher's Mansion**

**Chapter 2**

It seemed like an eternity, but suddenly a chestnut blur appeared over the fence, and slowed to a halt next to Link.

"Hello Epona, Nice to see you again." Link smiled as he took the Ocarina of Time from his mouth and put his other hand up to stroke his horse's face. Y'Link and Zelda jogged up to Link and Epona, while Peach, Samus, Marth, and Roy all stood at the door, dumbfounded. Epona slightly reared, then whinnied loudly and shook her head.

Finally, Marth and Roy were un-surprised enough to talk. "Well, that still doesn't prove anything. Girls learn magic." stated Roy in an agitated voice.

Link gave a sigh. He was about to put the Ocarina to his lips again, but Y'Link jumped up and grabbed it. Before Link or Zelda could get it back, Link played another simple song. Suddenly the clouds overhead rumbled, and rain started coming down. Link tackled Y'Link, wrestled the Ocarina from his hands, and played the song again. Just as suddenly as it had came, the rain and clouds disappeared. Link stood up with a sigh, and shook his head to get the water off of his face. He scowled at Y'Link, who gave a sheepish grin and slowly backed away from his adult self. Link looked up at the people at the door to see that they had all found cover under the porch roof. He looked behind him. Zelda had hid under Epona's neck. He laughed when he saw her crouched under the horse.

"That still isn't showing us that guys should do magic!!" Roy yelled from the cover of the porch, even though the rain had long since stopped. Link grinned at Zelda, then pulled out 3 small stones from his pocket. He looked up at Roy and scowled. He was getting annoyed at the boy, who was only about two years younger than Link. He put the stones back in his pocket. He knew what he would do.

"Why don't you come down here and try to fight me, Roy? Or are you scared?" Link teased at the red haired boy. Roy pulled out a sword and slowly walked towards Link with a stern but amused face. When he was about five feet from Link, he jumped high up in the air, and went to slash downwards at Link. But while Roy was in the air, Link pulled a small, blue stone from his pocket. He stepped forward and crouched, then stood and turned with his hands up. Just as Roy came down with the sword, he managed to hit something blue, and went flying back, crying out in pain.

"AHH!" He yelled, as he landed with a big thump. Everyone from the door stared at what had just happened.

"What the hell was that?!" Roy yelled at Link. Link continued to grin as the blue light around him died.

"That, my friend, would be the great use of magic." chuckled Link, "And...That would be something of magic from my adventures of Hyrule."

"Wha-What was it? How did you-?" stuttered a surprised Roy.

Link grinned. "That would be Nayru's Love. A very useful spell, I might say." Link walked over to Roy and helped him up off the ground.

"HAHA! Link showed you! SUCKER!" They all looked up to the window of the mansion to see a dark skinned man with red hair yelling out the window at Roy. Link just shook his head and laughed. Then he turned to Zelda to hand her the stones and the Ocarina of Time.

"I think you should play one more song, Link. Just to mess with them all?" Zelda suggested with a grin. She put her hand on Link's shoulder as Link put the Ocarina to his lips to play another song. As he played, Zelda and Link dimly glowed. As the song stopped, everyone in the outside group was very slowly looking around...

"Wwwwhhhhhaaaatttttt tttthhhhheeee?" mumbled Roy.

"Hhhhhheeeeeyyyyy! Yyyoooouuuuu playyyyyed thhhhee soooongg!" echoed Y'Link

"How are you enjoying Inverted Time?" asked Link with a big grin on his face. Zelda giggled. They were still moving normal time because Zelda had used her powers to keep the song from affecting them.

"Chaaannnnge ittt baaaaackkk!" demanded Y'Link. He very slowly pulled the sword from his back and tried to run at Link, but without any luck. Link laughed and played the song to put time back in its normal order. Y'Link, who had been trying to charge at Link very slowly, tripped and fell flat on his face. Everyone on the porch moved quickly around to make sure that the song had worn off. Then they all turned and began to walk inside. Link told Epona to go to the stables, and after pointing her in the right direction she finally went. Zelda and Link began to walk into the Mansion, talking about what exciting thing they could do next to surprise the people of Smashers' Mansion. Y'Link stood up, spit the dirt and grass out of his mouth, and ran after everyone, waving his arms, telling everyone to wait up.

------------------

_Monday Morning._

"Hey Roy. Are you ready for today?" Link asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll beat everyone. Oh, and no cheating by using Zelda's spells!" he joked with Link. Link just smiled, and they walked off to the breakfast room. They had become better friends since the day before, especially after they were shown that guys can use magic too.

--

"I wonder who will have to fight first?" Zelda said to Link. He just shrugged, and the whole group sat down in a movie-theater-like room. Infront of them was a black screen. Suddenly the screen began to light up, and the voice of the Master Hand could be heard through the speakers.

"Yes. Today is the first day of your new jobs. Glad you could make it. Now. Today will be Team Melee Day. You have 5 seconds to choose your partner! Go!!" As five seconds ticked off, everyone went for a partner. Zelda grabbed Link's arm. Mario held onto Peach's hand. Fox and Falco gave each other a nod. Bowser yelled Ganondorf's name out. Pikachu looked over at Pichu. Jigglypuff looked at Kirby and giggled. Captain Falcon shrugged at Samus. Mewtwo sent a telepathic message to Mr. Game & Watch. Luigi patted Yoshi's head(much to Yoshi's annoyance). Dr. Mario chucked a pill at Donkey Kong's head(who responded with a loud growl and threw a barrel at Dr. Mario, who dodged. The Barrel crashed into the wall and splintered, hitting Dr. Mario's arm). Roy and Marth shook hands.

"Okay!" the Master Hand's voice boomed, "Ice climbers, there are already two of you. Since we have an uneven number of people, the two of you will fight together as a team for now, unless someone else volunteers eventually. Young Link, that leaves you with...Ness...And up first is Fox and Falco against Captain Falcon and Samus! Please come to the side room to begin!" The Master Hand quickly finished, and a game stage appeared on the screen. The four fighters got up and went through the side door. Young Link yelled a very dramatic yell as he screamed and whined that he shouldn't have to fight with Ness on his team.

The stage was chosen; Fox and Falco's airship. Soon the battle began. Falcon went after Fox, and left Samus to fight Falco. Falcon punched at Fox, who dodged and hit Falcon with his gun. Falco went to quick kick Samus, who rolled behind him and shot him in the back of the head with her charger. After jumping all over the stage, dodging attacks and then attacking, Samus and Captain Falcon met in the middle of the stage. They quickly talked while waiting for their opponents to reach them. They nodded, and as each oppenent reached them, they did a super attack, making both Falco and Fox fly off the sides of the stage.

"Samus and Captain Falcon are the winners!" announced Master Hand. Everyone in the Screen room cheered as they walked into the room from the stage. Zelda and Peach jumped up and congratulated Samus for the win.

Slowly, each team fought, until it was 2 teams left.

"Link and Zelda against Young Link and Ness!" Master Hand broadcasted. Again everyone in the room cheered. Link would have to face his younger self, which was sure to be interesting, because they knew all of eachother's weapons. And now Zelda was finally battling, which meant everyone could see her magical ability. The four competitors walked onto the stage. It was Hyrule Temple.

"Go!"

Link and Y'Link immediately went after each other. Zelda and Ness were at opposite sides of the stage, so they slowly made their way closer to each other. Everyone was mostly focused on Link and Y'Link. They seemed to copy each other's moves more than everyone thought they would. One would slash his sword, the other would do the same, blocking the attack and trying to strike at the same time. As the two hero's fought, Zelda glared at Ness. She wanted to stay away from him as much as possible. She grinned, then closed her eyes in concentration. Suddenly fire flew from her fingertips and hit Ness, sending him backwards with a scream. Everyone made a mental note to watch Zelda's magic as the battle went on.

Ness stood up, then sent thunder at Zelda. She put up her hands, and right before she could be harmed by the energy, she disappeared. Ness heard something behind him, but turned too late. He went flying into the air. When he landed, he quickly stood up to see what had hit him so hard. He saw Zelda, standing there innocently, but with a wide grin on her face. He ran at her, but just as he reached her, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, spun around, and let him go flying across the stage.

At this point, Y'Link happened to look up from fighting with Link, and saw his partner flying across the stage. Y'Link did a quick backflip to dodge an attack from Link, then took out his bow and shot an arrow into the sky, which just so happened to hit Ness, sending him flying the rest of the way off stage. A bright light came from where he exited.

"Oops!" Y'Link sarcastically yelled, "Sorry Ness!". Then he laughed and dodged another attack by Link.

Another smaller bright light came from the other side of the stage, but no one noticed because Link and Y'Link were back at their swords. Their swords clanged again and again.

Then suddenly Y'Link went flying back with a muffled scream of pain.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder, why would Y'Link be screaming in pain? Good question, and once again, a lovely cliffhanger...only a slight one though, since I'm about to upload the next chapter too!

Sorry it was so short...Had to have that cliffhanger!! This chapter was ammusing, don't you think? Who says guys shouldn't use magic? And just because Ness and Y'Link are on the same team doesn't mean that something not touching Y'Link(even if it's coming from him) can't hurt Ness, unfortunately for Ness. Well, PLEASE review! comment!! Any ideas? Anything I should possibly change for later chapters?? well... 3rd chapter up next!

Squirt Sapphire


	3. One on One

So, here is the 3rd chapter, just like I promised! Why did Y'Link fly backwards? Nothing serious, really. You'll see, I suppose... Read this chapter, and don't forget to review!!!

Squirt Sapphire

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Life at Smasher's Mansion**

**Chapter 3**

"Where the heck did these needles come from?..." He began to ask as he pulled a needle from his shield, then saw a blue clothed warrior standing behind Link. He glared at them, then slowly got up and continued to watch them cautiously. He could barely hear what Link and the warrior were saying.

"I...thought we were ...wait till...all decided...be okay?" Link whispered, his eye still focused on Y'Link.

"Yeah. But...better time...than now?" Y'Link heard her mumble.

"Yeah ...but..." Link started to say.

"It's too late to change anything, so hit him already!" she muttered a little loudly.

"HEY! Who's that?" yelled Peach from the Screen room. Everyone had just noticed the strange boy standing next to Link.

"Link, watch out!" Roy tried to yell through the window.

"SHUT UP!" Ganondorf yelled at everyone in the Screen room. They all looked at him and took their seats. He heard them mumbling about him.

"You'll find out who it is soon enough. If you'd watch instead of shouting, you'd know by now!" He explained to them a bit loudly. They all looked at him, then back at the stage to figure it out. They could hear shouting.

"That's not fair! Who said you could use your powers to turn into Sheik!" Y'Link shouted at Zelda's alter form, Sheik. She just gave him a look, and threw some more needles at him. He jumped back behind his shield to avoid getting 6 needles stuck in him.

"Because I can! I'm the Princess, and I have magic powers that I'm allowed to use! When you get magic powers and are the heir to the throne, let me know, and I'll teach you to have an alter ego too!" Sheik yelled at Y'Link, being very sarcastic at the end. He stuck his tongue out at her. Just as they were about to go into another yelling contest, Link interrupted.

"HEY HEY HEY! Can we _please_ finish this battle? _Then _you two can fight all you want! Come on. Y'Link, just jump off the edge or something! Geesh!" Link said as he leaned on his leg and sighed. He wiped sweat from his forehead, from fighting with Y'Link before.

"No!" Y'Link angrily replied back. "_I'm not going to lose this battle just so Zelda will be happy... That's Link's Zelda, not mine, and I don't have to listen to a word she says-_" Link thought to himself. Suddenly, Zelda pushed past Link, almost making him lose his balance and fall off the edge.

"Watch out," she mumbled impatiently as she walked towards Y'Link. Fear instantly came on his face and he back away as quickly as he could. Then his foot hit the edge of the ledge. He couldn't go any farther, and the angry alter ego of a princess was still coming at him with a death glare.

"Shi-Ah!" He started to say. Then Sheik easily lifted him up, and threw him off the edge.

He screamed, cursed, and yelled everything he could possibly think of in that time. By the time he thought of using his hook shot to pull himself back up, it was already too late. He flashed in a bright light, and walked into the Screen room through the side door, rubbing his neck, where Sheik had grabbed him.

"Good try. Don't mess with that Princess when she is angry though! Back in Hyrule, I was debating on whether to actually _pay_ Link to rescue Zelda. She wouldn't stop screaming at me! And her spells got out of that crystal...I'd wake up in the morning to find that-"

"Yeah. Thanks. She's an angry person!" Y'Link interrupted Ganondorf as he went on and on about having to deal with a trapped Zelda for a week while Link wasted time by walking around the field or riding his horse or something.

Then the winners walked in from the door. Sheik had turned back to Zelda before she walked in behind Link. Everyone congratulated them, and questioned Zelda about the strange warrior. She refused to tell them anything, and told them they had to wait till next time.

"Okay. Very good. Tomorrow will be one on one. The day after that...Classic...You'll see what it is, stop complaining. Now, report here in the morning. Good Night!" stated the Master Hand in a very enthusiastic voice.

Everyone mumbled "Night" as they left the room and went back to their own rooms for a good, long, restful night.

--

_Tuesday_

Everyone entered the Screen room once again. They all looked dead tired, and yawned loudly. The loud voice over the speaker woke them up quickly.

"HELLO! Good morning sleepyheads! So today is One on One. I have already picked whom you are fighting against, so deal with it. Okay. First up is...Pikachu versus Pichu!"

Pichu whined that it wasn't fair, because Pikachu was older and stronger than him. He was so angry about having to fight Pikachu that he ended up kicking him off stage anyway. Pikachu wasn't very happy to lose against his pre-evolved form, so he just went back to the Screen room and sat in silence.

Battles went on. Four people were left.

"Link vs. Zelda!" the Master Hand announced. Zelda and Link walked through the side door, mumbling something about how Zelda was going to win, and then that Link was obviously going to beat Zelda because she was a Princess. That comment didn't make Zelda happy. And then they appeared on their home stage once again; Hyrule Temple.

"GO!"

Zelda used Din's Fire on Link 3 times before he could get close enough to her to use his sword. He swung, knocking Zelda off balance, and she fell backwards. She angrily got up and pushed Link with a small amount of magic. He fell backwards of the ledge, but quickly jumped back up. As he landed and stood up, he noticed he was a little closer to Zelda's face than he meant to be. Zelda blushed, then quickly backed up. Link went to use his sword again, but as it came down on Zelda, a blue light surrounded her, and Link flew backwards.

"Now you know what it feels like Link!" Roy yelled at him.

As Zelda stopped spinning, she found herself thinking about Link; about how great of a fighter he was, how he had always protected her...He was so strong...

Link looked at Zelda, and saw she was thinking, but not about the battle. He quickly debated whether to hit his princess or not. Then he shook his head at her ever being _his_ princess, and took the opportunity of catching her off guard by hitting her with the Master Sword a couple times. She flew back, and almost went off the edge, but grabbed the edge with her fingers. She could hear Link walking to the edge, and quickly managed to pull herself up. She jumped over Link and ran past him. As she jumped and stood on the middle platform of the stage, she quickly waved her hands. She began to glow, starting with her right hand, then her whole body. Link stopped and covered his eyes from the light. He saw the light die down, and jumped at Sheik immediately. Sheik dodged, and they continued to dodge and attack all across the stage. Meanwhile, a lively conversation was now going on inside the Screen room.

"Hey! Who is that?" yelled Marth.

"Where did Zelda go?" asked Peach.

"Watch out Link!" Roy tried to scream.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ganondorf as he pounded his hand on the arm of his chair.

"That's Sheik, DUH!" shouted Y'Link at the group. Then Ganondorf gave him an evil look, and Y'Link quickly covered his mouth.

"Ooooops..." Y'Link muttered, as he slid down into his chair.

"Sheik? Who's Sheik?" questioned Samus, who was looking around the room for someone to answer.

"He was the person who helped Link...I _thought_ it was a_ he_, anyway." answered Mario with a shrug.

"You mean...Zelda...And Sheik...?" stuttered Peach with complete confusion on her face.

"Zelda is Sheik?" asked Samus with a wide-eyed type of expression in her voice.

"YES! Now would you people please shut up!" Ganondorf angrily shouted at the group. They looked at him, then started talking again.

"Geesh, Ganon, take a chill pill!" muttered Y'Link. Ganondorf looked at him, and again Y'Link quietly cowered into his chair and continued to watch the screen. He saw Sheik fly across the stage, then grab onto the ledge and flip back up. Another bright light and she was back to Zelda. She angrily stomped across the stage as Link did his little taunt pose. He didn't seem to notice Zelda was coming up after him, because he was still posing when she jumped up and slapped him hard in the face. The she picked him up, and threw him towards the edge. He slid, and grabbed at the ground and the pillars as he felt his feet go off the edge of the stage.

He caught the final pillar by the edge, and gave a sigh of relief. Then he saw Zelda coming. He panicked, and was unable to pull himself up for some reason. She smiled at him, then spun and kicked his hand that was holding him to the stage. He tried to grab onto the edge, but missed. He fell down into the air.

He yelled something at Zelda, then saw the bottom ledge. He grinned and took out his sword. He shut his eyes, and hoped it would work. Quickly he spun around and around. Just as his sword spun for the last time, he saw the ledge. He threw out his arm and grabbed the ledge, this time quickly pulling himself up before Zelda could come hunt him down. He lied down on the ground, exhausted.

"Link, get up you idiot, she's coming after you!" Roy screamed through the screen.

"Come on, you beat me, and NOW your gonna let the Princess of Hyrule beat you! How pathetic would that be?" Ganondorf shouted to Link. Apparently Link heard, because he looked at the screen, then immediately stood up and pulled out his sword. About that time, he heard a chiming sound coming from above him.

"Shit..."he muttered. He could hear Sheik jump down onto the dirt path and he quickly looked around for any escape from her. He was slowly backing up to the edge, and his foot almost slipped. Then he looked up, and saw a ledge. He could see Sheik's feet on the path. He quickly did a double leap and landed on the ledge, then sat and leaned against the wall as much as he could.

Sheik reached the end of the dirt path and cautiously looked around for Link. She crouched down and listened but still couldn't hear anything. She decided to change again. Her hands waved, and the light covered her whole body. She was back to Zelda. She stood on the dirt ledge another second to listen and look around.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Roy, in awe, watching Zelda as she changed forms onstage.

"I'm a Princess, why can't I have magical powers like that?" muttered Peach to no one in particular.

Samus decided to reply to her question anyway, "You have a mushroom person for a bodyguard, and you can float and... And you can pull out a frying pan from you dress! And you're jealous of a little magic!"

"Well..." Peach started to reply.

"Shut your mouth, Pink!" Ganondorf yelled at her in frustration.

"MY NAME ISN'T PINK! It's PEACH, get it RIGHT!" Peach screamed back at him, and threateningly pulled out the frying pan. Ganondorf just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a frying pan. I've been stabbed by a magical sword over and over and over again. Know how it feels? Well let me tell you, it doesn't feel too great. And-" Ganondorf began to argue, but he was cut off by Young Link.

"Shut up, all of you! Watch them, Zelda is moving!" He pointed to the screen, and everyone turned to watch.

Sure enough, Zelda had softly jumped down to the bottom part of the stage, still looking around. As she looked up, she noticed something and grinned. She could hear deep breathing coming from above her. She backed away, jumped back up to the top of the stage, then stood above the platform that moment ago she had been under. She took a deep breath, grabbed onto her skirt, and dropped through the floor. A very surprised Link shouted at her, then jumped 5 feet in the air, landed, and jumped to the middle platform of the stage. He pulled out a bomb as Zelda jumped back up and ran at him. She leaped off the ledge and was about to land next to him when suddenly there was an explosion.

"_Liinnk_!" Zelda screamed angrily as she flew off one side of the stage.

Link ducked and covered his head as he flew off the other side. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Zelda...

Bright flashes came from both sides of the stages. Everyone in the screen room looked at the side door, and at the speakers, awaiting the news.

Zelda came out of the door first, closely followed by Link. Both of them were rubbing their heads, and Zelda was trying to magically poof the new bomb stains from her dress. Link just sat down in the front chair, next to Zelda, and slid down in exhaustion

"Who won?" everyone asked excitedly. Link and Zelda just shook their heads tiredly. They looked up to the speakers on the wall.

"And..." the Master Hand announced"...The winner is..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Y'Link is quite the bigmouth. Anywho. So how did you like it?? Who do you think won the One on One contest?(that was alot of 'One' and won's. ...)Okay... so...It'll take longer for me to get up the 4th chapter, because this was as far as those 12 pages went,lol... so I have to come up with a whole new chapter for the next one!

Well sorry to y'all who are waiting for the Whole Legend. The next chapter will be up for that by the end of this weekend!! Well. Review! I need Ideas!!!

Squirt Sapphire


	4. Battles and Breakfast

HELLO! my grand readers! How ya'll doin? Well, I finished this chapter just now, so I'm not sure how great it is. It's shorter than my normal chapters but I ran out of ideas... It's not bad :) More to do w/ Link and Zelda(mostly with Legend of Zelda characters, really...) Anyways, this chapter...yeah.. um.. Read!

Squirt Sappire

---------------------------------------------------------------

Life at Smasher's Mansion

**Chapter 4**

"…Both of you!"

Everyone in the Screen room went silent, and Link and Zelda looked up in disbelief. Link glanced over at Zelda's face, and if it wouldn't have been for the silence in the room, he would have gone on to think about her. He turned his attention back to the speakers.

"WHAT!", Peach exclaimed angrily.

The Master Hand spoke again, with a laugh, "It is a tie! For the first time in Super Smash Brother's history, there is a Tie!"

Now it was Zelda's turn to glance at Link. She did, and he caught her eyes. She blushed, smiled, and looked away at Peach, who was still furiously screaming at the top of her lungs at Master Hand.

"Peach! Peach! Calm down!" Samus said, trying to get her to settle down, but without much luck.

"Now. The Last Battle of the day!" The Master Hand, still laughing, declared. He continued, "Ganondorf versus Young Link!"

Ganondorf jumped up and glared at Y'Link, and Y'Link winced. They slowly walked through the door and landed on the stage: Great Bay.

"Where the **bleep** is this place?" Ganondorf roared as they landed on the stage.

"3"

"Haha, they blipped you out!"

"2"

"WHAT! They can't blip_ me,_ the Great Ganondorf! How dare they!"

"1"

"Haha, they just did!"

"GO!"

Ganondorf was still yelling as Y'Link jumped up to strike at him. Ganondorf flew backwards, landing on his side, and jumped back up. He glared at Link, then ran towards him. Link didn't back up, like he usually would. Instead, he stared straight at Ganondorf, thinking.

Y'Link was ready to roll under Ganondorf to totally dodge the attack, but went a little too late and instead flew backwards after getting hit by a giant, purple energy. Link screamed and slammed against the tree on the Turtle's back. As he slid down, rubbing his head, he could hear the heavy footsteps coming to the edge of the main platform. He sighed and looked up. Ganondorf's piercing eyes were staring at him. Y'Link just gave an angry yell and jumped back up to meet him.

Unexpectedly, Ganondorf grabbed onto Y'Link's tunic and threw him to the edge of the stage. Just as Ganondorf was coming up to hit Y'Link the rest of the way to his defeat, Y'Link got up and slashed at Ganondorf with his sword. Ganondorf cried out in pain and flew back 10 feet. While he was stunned, Y'Link took his bow and arrow out.

"Dangit… I wish I had brought the light arrows… Then he'd be dead immediately. But I guess I'd get in trouble… I only brought Fire arrows? Crap… Well that's going to have to do…" Y'Link mumbled to himself.

He held his bow up, took aim with the arrow, and let it fly. It hit Ganondorf in the arm, again causing him to give a terrible yell in pain. Link covered his ears, then again took aim and let fly the arrows at Ganondorf.

Finally Ganondorf recovered enough, and got up off the hard, floating stone ground. He jumped up across stage towards Y'Link, who was still trying to hit him with the bow and arrow. Then he reached the same big platform. He stomped angrily up to Link, grabbed him by his collar, and threw him off the side of the stage.

But Y'Link wouldn't give up so easy. He took out his sword and spun. Ganondorf knew he'd do this, and went to the edge. He sent a powerful, purple blast of energy at Y'Link, again sending him backwards, closer to the end of the battle...

In the Screen Room, Link was getting quite bored with the fight.

"Come on Lil Link! You can beat this dumb-" Link began to say, but was cut off by a certain Princess' sharp words.

"Link! There are kids in this room! You ought to be thinking more about that!" Zelda spat. Link looked down, slightly embarrassed by being yelled at, and sad for disappointing Zelda. Zelda saw this and instantly regretted yelling at him.

"Link… I didn't mean it…Just… Don't talk like that when the kids are around, okay? Any other time, I promise…" Zelda whispered to Link jokingly. Link ducked his head and was muttering something to himself. She smiled when she saw the grin on his face. Link was trying not to laugh at Zelda's comment, and focused his attention back on the battle.

Back on stage, Y'Link was spinning around for the 5th time to try to make it back to the stage. It wasn't worth it though, because Ganondorf was still there, knocking him back off.

Y'Link's energy gave out and he fell down in the middle of the spin. He saw the top ledge zoom by. Then an idea popped into his head. He held his sword out one last time and spun. He gasped as he was still too far out. Thinking quicker this time, he pulled out his hookshot and aimed it at the ground. It hit, and Y'Link pulled himself back onto the stage. He was on the grass platform. The one Ganondorf had never noticed.

Ganondorf hadn't noticed any of this. He thought he had won the battle. He was standing in the same spot where he had knocked Y'Link off, on the left edge of the main part of the stage. Y'Link jumped under the main platform, over to the floating stone platform, then jumped up. He saw that Ganondorf was still posing.

"Now or never…" Y'Link grinned. He jumped up at Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. But he was too slow to react. Y'Link was high up in the air, and came down. His sword, facing down to the ground, hit Ganondorf. Ganondorf screamed (_Like a girl, _Y'Link thought) and flew off the edge. A light appeared.

"And the Winner is Young Link!" The Master Hand yelled. Everyone in the Screen room clapped as Y'Link came through the door. He smiled a couple times, then muttered, "Sleep… rest… TIRED!" and with that he walked out of the room towards his bedroom.

Link instantly stood up and agreed, "Yeah. Bedtime. Now!" Apparently everyone else in the room also agreed and they all made a rush for the door. As there was a door jam that was sure to last 10 minutes, Link and Zelda sat back down in their chairs with a heavy sigh.

"That was pretty fun, Link" Zelda said as she looked at Link. She smiled at him when he looked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it was. I'm glad we ended up coming… Not that we had a choice…"

"True…"Zelda said, "But still… It's nice to be out of the castle, even as much as I like it back at home, in Hyrule."

Again Link nodded. "Yeah, I hope they will be alright. I mean, who's going to protect them, since I'm here?" He grinned at Zelda. She just laughed.

"Well… Who's going to do anything? I mean, Ganondorf is already here, and he's always been the main cause of trouble!" Zelda pointed out. They looked up as the door jam between Bowser, DK, Ganondorf, C. Falcon, Fox, Falco, Dr. Mario, and Roy finally broke. They got up and began to walk behind the group down the hall.

Link noticed that to him,it felt like it was a little hotter in the hallway, and wiped the back of his neck. He looked at Zelda to see if she had noticed, but she was just happily walking forward, not thinking about anything in particular.

Finally they managed to find the Bedroom Hall. Everyone went to their bedrooms. Zelda and Link were the only ones left in the hallway.

"Shall I walk thee to thy room, my lady?" Link joked. Zelda gave a shy nod.

When they reached the door to Zelda's room, Zelda turned back around to face Link. Now was about the time she could seem to notice the heat in the room was a little high. She looked at her feet, then decided to look at Link's face for a few seconds.

"Well…Night, Link…" She managed to whisper in a calm voice. His eyes looked like they turned a sad blue, but his face was still smiling.

"Goodnight, princess."

Zelda walked into her room and shut the door as Link was still in the hallway. She leaned up against the door, and after a moment heard his footsteps going across the hall to his own door.

"Wow… Link acted like such a gentlemen." Zelda giggled to herself, "Did he mean "princess" as in 'Goodnight, Princess of Hyrule' or as 'Goodnight, my princess'?" Zelda continued to wonder as she got ready for bed. At last, she curled up under the covers and was sleeping.

-- Wednesday 

Zelda woke up early. She wanted to actually get breakfast today. Yesterday it had been a run for it; First come, first serve. And it was still early in the morning. She got dressed and ready for the day, then quietly slipped out of her room and down the hall. Soon she found the kitchen, and was surprised at who she saw sitting at the table.

"Link?" she said, confused. Link hadn't noticed her when she walked in, and also had a look of surprise on his face. It quickly disappeared when he saw it was only Zelda.

"Hey." He muttered, then stuffed another bite of cereal into his mouth.

"So… What are you doing up so early?" Zelda asked as she got herself a bowl of cereal.

"I never sleep" Link managed to say inbetween quick bites of his cereal.

"Really?" Zelda looked at him inbelievably.

He gave his usual nod. "Yeah. Back at home, Epona and I would ride around for a week straight, either looking for clues or just to calm down and unwind…" Link explained.

"Oh…" Zelda said blankly, as if she had just asked the obvious. Then she looked back at Link, who was quickly downing his cereal, as fast as he could.

"Uh…Link?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you eating so fast?" Zelda asked as she took a few bites from her own cereal.

"Eplolnaah" Link said, with his mouth full of food. .

"What?" Zelda laughed

Link gave a big gulp before answering, "Epona"

"Oh."

"… Do you want to come with me?" Link asked Zelda, almost cautiously.

"Where?"

"To see Epona!"

"Well, duh." Zelda replied. "I meant to do what?"

"I don't know… To see her… Maybe… ride her." He said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Zelda said excitedly as she finished her last bite. She followed Link out the back door to the stables.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was it good?! Like I said, this chapter was mostly focused on Legend of Zelda stuff... that's all I really had in my head b/c I'm working on my other Zelda stories also... I'll get the next chapter to Whole Legend up soon, I've started on the next chapter so it ought to be done soon...And Daisy and I are talking this weekend hopefully, and we can come up with chapter 6... Sorry, we can only come up with chapters as fast as we can!! We are workin on it... I'll stop babbling now.. PLEASE read and review and tell me what you think... Anything you like, anything you don't like, something you think I should include... any ideas! PLEASE make my day better by reviewing! Thankyou!

Squirt Sapphire


End file.
